beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De moeite waard
De Moeite Waard Vervolg op: Zwarte Tranen "Kyoya, alsjeblieft!! Ik ben zwanger niet gehandicapt!!" sneerde Tsuki naar hem terwijl ze de trap af ging met haar dikke buik. Kyoya hield altijd zijn beide handen klaar om haar op te vangen, ze was nu ongeveer 8 maanden en dat was er aan te zien. Ondertussen waren ze al terug in Japan. "Tsuki, ik vind écht dat je het rustiger aan moet doen. Je bent niet onverwoestbaar." prevelde Kyoya zachtjes en Tsuki lachte terwijl ze als plagerijtje van de laatste trede sprong. Kyoya had natuurlijk beide armen klaar om haar op te vangen, Tsuki rolde met haar ogen. ''Nog maar een maandje, nog maar een maandje... ''dacht ze terwijl ze in ongeduld al aan het aftellen was. De overbezorgdheid begon haar keel uit te hangen. "Naar waar gaan we eigenlijk?" vroeg Kyoya en op zijn grote blauwe ogen stond nu nieuwsgierigheid te lezen. "Naar Madoka's winkeltje" antwoorde Tsuki alsof het de normaalste zaak was van de wereld. Tsuki had in feite nog nooit een winkel in Madoka's beyblade winkeltje gezet want ze had Rock Tiger gekregen van haar vader, de baron, en bij herstellingen was ze er nooit bij omdat ze dan zelf bewusteloos was na een hevig gevecht. Ze was bijna aangekomen tot Kyoya opeens grote ogen trok. "Heeft ze dat zaakje nog steeds?" vroeg hij en keek haar aan met de als-ik-het-was-had-ik-hed-anders-aangepakt-blik Tsuki lachte en ze ging naar binnen. "WAUW!!" lachte Madoka terwijl ze naar Tsuki's buik wees. "Dat had ik niet van je verwacht haha! Ryuga, kom eens kijken!" lachte ze terwijl ze naar achter keek om hem te roepen. Ryuga kwam binnen met Ren in zijn armen. "AAwww" zei Tsuki terwijl ze naar Ren keek. Ren stak zijn armpjes naar haar uit en ze pakte hem aan. "Wow, hij lijkt zoveel op Ryuga!" zei Tsuki toen ze opeens een harde stamp kreeg van het kleine wezentje in haar buik. "AUW!" riep ze en Kyoya ging onmiddelijk naar haar toe terwijl Madoka Ren terugnam. "Wat is er?? Tsuki!?" gromde Kyoya maar Tsuki stak haar hand op, "Niets aan de hand, het stampte" zei ze terwijl ze over haar buik wreef. Madoka lachte en haar ogen glommen, klaarblijkelijk was ze gefascineerd door Tsuki's zwangerschap en had ze het écht niet verwacht dat ze zwanger zou worden. "Waarom zijn jullie eigenlijk zo ver naar hier gekomen" bedacht Madoka plotseling, helemaal overwelmd door Tsuki was ze het helemaal vergeten te vragen. "Euhm, ik wéét dat het eigenlijk nog vroeg is maar zo bijna iedereen kreeg er een op jonge leeftijd", begon Tsuki, "Ik weet dat ze nog niet is geboren...maar ik dacht eraan om al een bey voor haar te hebben" en iedereen keek haar vreemd aan, behalve Madoka, die onmiddelijk naar de gigantische rekken liep en onderdelen begon te mixen en matchen. "Iets zoals jullie beys??" vroeg ze opeens midden in haar werk en Kyoya keek haar aan waarna Tsuki onmiddelijk knikte. Ryuga lachte vrolijk, hij vond het geweldig Madoka haar werk nog eens zien te doen en er plezier bij te hebben. "HIER!!!" zei Madoka terwijl ze de bey in Tsuki's handen legde en op en neer sprong van ongeduldigheid. "Wel", zei ze toen haar geduld op was, "Wat vind je ervan??" Tsuki hield de bey tussen haar vingers en wreef langs alle contouren. Ze dacht aan het moment dat zij Rock Tiger kreeg en hoe verward maar gelukkig ze op dat moment was geweest en ze pinkte een traan weg. "Niet goed?" zei Madoka teleurgesteld en ze pruilde. Tsuki begon te lachen terwijl ze weende. "NEE, in tegendeel! het is prachtig", en ze knuffelde Madoka, "Dankjewel!" en toen kreeg ze krampen en viel ze op de vloer... "Ze gaat bevallen natuurlijk!" snauwde Ryuga en Kyoya tegelijkertijd toen de verpleegster vroeg wat er met Tsuki scheelde. Madoka nam 1 van de rolstoelen en begon Tsuki al richting een échte dokter te rijden. "Snel!" zei de dokter en ze begonnen aan de bevalling. "WACHT!!", schreeuwde Tsuki opeens, "Het is een maand te vroeg!" en ze begon te panikeren, de dokters negeerden haar en begonnen eraan. Kyoya en de anderen (ondertussen waren Myuu, Gingka, Misaki, Tubasa, Aki en Nile ookal aangekomen) aan het wachten in de wachtzaal. Iedereen probeerde de tijd op zijn eigen manier te doden. Sommige speelden spelletjes, anderen kletsten erop los of gingen steeds heen en weer voor eten en drinken en andere gingen ijsberen zoals Kyoya. Toen opeens het licht bovenaan de deur uitging stond iedereen tegelijkertijd op en liepen naar de deur. De dokter kwam buiten met een grimas op zijn gezicht. Kyoya zag de blik en rende meteen de kamer in, op de eerste plaats dacht hij dat er iets was met Tsuki of de baby maar hij vond het vreemd dat Tsuki er gewoon zat met een grote glimlach en een klein wezentje in haar handen. De dokter kwam terug voor controles en in zijn voorbijgaan fluisterde hij tegen Kyoya: "Het spijt me" Kyoya begreep er niets van tot hij opeens een staart vanonder het dekentje zag uitkomen en hij schrok en deed een stap achteruit. "Kyoya, alsjeblieft doe niet zo!" zei Tsuki en ze wenkte hem, Kyoya ging voorzichtig naar haar toe en trok het dekentje een beetje weg. Daar zag hij een prachtige dochter thumb|Kyoya's prachtige dochter...met een paar blonde-oranje haren en grote blauw-bruine ogen die hem aankeken en even was hij heel trots totdat hij zag dat het meisje tijger oren had en een staart. "Diermensen worden een maand vroeger geboren, als dier, en het verdwijnt volledig na de geboorte hoewel ze zich nog steeds kunnen transformeren." zei Ryuga en hij sloot zijn ogen, "En ofwel worden deze kinderen dan overbeschermd of afgestoten, in Tsuki's geval zal ze dit kind blijven beschermen zo te zien." Kyoya sloot zijn ogen en glimlachte. "Tsuki is ook veel te goed voor deze wereld, ik ben trots op mijn vrouw en mijn dochter" zei hij als accepterend gebaar en stak zijn armen uit terwijl Tsuki de baby in zijn handen legde. "Hoe gaan we haar noemen?" vroeg Kyoya terwijl hij naar de baby bleef glimlachen. Myuu kwam opeens binnengestormd. "Ponyo, natuurlijk!" zei Myuu en ze sloeg een arm om Tsuki heen. "PONYO??!!" vroegen Misaki en Aki verwonderd, maar Tsuki glimlachte en Kyoya beantwoorde die glimlach. "Ponyo..." prevelde ze en ze schitterde van trots, "Welkom in de familie..."